<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Love That Cannot Die by Hot_elf</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26968117">A Love That Cannot Die</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hot_elf/pseuds/Hot_elf'>Hot_elf</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Old Guard - Nicky &amp; Joe [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Old Guard (Movie 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:14:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,155</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26968117</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hot_elf/pseuds/Hot_elf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Joe whimpers, and it's a pathetic sound, small and weak and undignified, unworthy of a warrior. <br/>More Nicky/Joe goodness, very little plot.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Old Guard - Nicky &amp; Joe [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1961992</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>123</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Love That Cannot Die</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Joe <em>whimpers</em>, and it's a pathetic sound, small and weak and undignified, unworthy of a warrior. And yet, he can't help it, because he is completely and utterly mesmerized by the scene unfolding right before his eyes.</p>
<p>Nicky is kneeling between his legs, his lips stretched tight around Joe's cock, holding his gaze as he swirls his wicked tongue around the crown. And he is naked, naked and gorgeous, his cock hard and flushed and weeping with desire. Such a beautiful cock, a bit slimmer than Joe's, long and perfectly curved. Joe aches to get his hands on him, but Nicky won't have it, not now when he's busy reducing Joe to a helpless puddle of want. In moments like this, his lover won't be swayed, and Joe knows better than to try.</p>
<p>Breathing deeply, he tries to relax, tries to regain a modicum of control over his body, but in vain. Because just then, Nicky sucks hard, the corners of his eyes crinkling in a triumphant smile, and Joe's head thumps hard against the padded headboard of the bed. "<em>Ya Khara!" </em>He shudders all over, briefly wondering whether the guests in the next room can hear them, but he quickly discards the notion.</p>
<p>Outside their hotel, Firenze is teeming with tourists, sweating in the hot summer sun, eager to take in the famous sights, patiently queueing in front of the Duomo or the Palazzo Vecchio. Thousands of people, and all of them blissfully unaware of the two men in their midst who have something completely different on their minds. Nicky and Joe know the city like the back of their hands, having watched it grow over the centuries, and it will always have a special place in their hearts because of all the memories associated with it.</p>
<p>But this time, they're not here for pleasure. They're going to take out a nest of domestic terrorists Copley has uncovered, right-wing fanatics hell-bent on blowing up refugee camps and centres. They've spent the past few days carefully scouting the bastards out, and tonight, they're going to strike. But until then, they have a few more hours to kill, and what better way to spend their time than this?</p>
<p>Thinking about their mission helps to take the edge off his arousal for a moment, and Joe breathes a sigh of relief. But then Nicky hums softly around his cock, and the vibration travels all the way through Joe's body, making his brain short-circuit. His fingers clench hard in his lover's hair, pulling him down, and Nicky gasps for air.</p>
<p>When he pulls back, his smile is positively angelic. "Good?" His lips look red and puffy, and his hair is a tousled mess. Joe could stare at him forever, just drinking in the sight.</p>
<p>"More than good. Don't stop." He barely recognizes his own voice.</p>
<p>"Shhh." Nicky's hand is on his balls now, gently massaging them, and it feels so good that Joe can almost forgive him the loss of his mouth.</p>
<p>Almost. Not quite. "For the love of God, <em>please don't stop</em>."</p>
<p>Again, he grabs a fistful of Nicky's hair, dragging him down, and this time, Nicky complies, taking him in deeply once more. And his mouth is so warm and so wet, and the things he is doing with his lips and tongue are so sinfully <em>perfect</em> that it's all Joe can do not to scream.</p>
<p>It's such a simple thing, this, nothing they haven't done a thousand times before, and yet, it is still new and exciting, every single time. Joe is aware that lovers sometimes tire of each other and lose interest in making love, but it still seems an alien concept to him. Maybe it is all thanks to Nicky, his beloved Nicoló, so talented, so eager to please, keeping such careful tabs on his reactions. Or maybe it is the unique bond they share, a love meant to last for millennia, a love that cannot die, just like them.</p>
<p>Another soft hum, and Nicky redoubles his efforts, sucking harder, his tongue fluttering along Joe's oversensitive flesh, such a perfect tease, such a sweet torment… Joe's body is buzzing all over, and he knows he's close, knows it will only be moments now until-</p>
<p>His orgasm hits him with primal force, and this time he can't hold back the scream rising in his throat. This time he cries out, because it's simply too much, too amazing to keep it locked inside the confines of himself. Everything turns blindingly white, and he is secretly convinced that his soul leaves his body for one perfect, blissful moment of ecstasy, soaring up high into the skies, touching Heaven.</p>
<p>When he returns to Earth, Nicky is smiling at him, but there's a strain around his mouth, and he is panting like he's just run a marathon, his flanks rising and falling in a rapid rhythm that would be concerning in anyone else. He's hard, so hard that it looks painful, and Joe shakes his head, reaching for him to give him some relief.</p>
<p>But Nicky swats his hand aside and takes hold of himself, moving in even closer, pushing him back further against the headboard until he's looming over Joe. His eyes are large and burning feverishly as he begins to stroke himself with quick, efficient movements. And that, too, is something Joe has seen before, more times than he can count, but it is still so overwhelmingly hot that he has to close his eyes for a moment, swallowing hard.</p>
<p>Not for long, though, because he needs to see this, he doesn't want to miss even a second of it: Nicky's long, graceful fingers tightening around his swollen flesh; the expression on his face as he nears completion, fierce and determined; the way his hips jerk forward as the thrusts into his own hand. It is filthy and obscene, and at the same time indescribably beautiful, the way sex so often is – a reminder of their animal natures and their higher purpose all at once.</p>
<p>Nicky is moaning unrestrainedly now, so close, so very, very close, and Joe can't stop himself any longer. Grabbing him hard by the wrists, he pushes his hand away and sucks him in deeply, swallows him whole, with no attempt at subtlety or refinement.</p>
<p>And now it is Nicky who's crying out, almost desperately, while he pours himself down Joe's throat for what seems like forever, fingers digging deep into his shoulders. And Joe loves it all: the taste of him; the sight of him coming undone; the sound of his voice… there's nothing better in the whole wide world, nothing at all. And he ought to know.</p>
<p>They don't talk much, while they shower and get dressed. But when they leave the hotel to find a place to grab lunch, Nicky meets his gaze, and his eyes say it all.</p>
<p>They're in this together. Forever. Their love will never die.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Huggles and thanks to my lovely beta suilven.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>